


An Unhealthy Obession

by Unknown_Lover



Series: An Unhealthy Obession [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Lover/pseuds/Unknown_Lover
Summary: Arabella thinks she has a stalker; however, due to her past, she and her friend's aren't convinced until something happens that causes the police to get involved. They're just a little problem. Arabella doesn't trust the police.Will Arabella trust the police, or will she continue to suffer.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Wooley/Tup
Series: An Unhealthy Obession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200965





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the new and edited Version of An unhealthy Obsession; this is also on a Wattpad account under a different name :)

Arabella sighed as she glared at the screen in front of her. She silently cursed Wooley in her head: trust him to leave the shifts at the last minute. Arabella looked up when she heard the door opening. "Hello?" she shouted, closing her laptop. 

"Wooley?" It had to be Wooley. He was on the opening shift, and she froze when she heard something smash. "Wooley, this better be a joke, or I'm going to fire your ass," the girl said, standing up and grabbing the pepper spray she kept in her bag.

Arabella walked closer to where the sound came from. She stopped and sighed in relief. "Tup," she said softly, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and asked, "Arabella, what are you doing here?"  
"Preparing the shifts, since someone's boyfriend left them at the last minute. Speaking of which, where is he?" she asked.

"Behind you," Wooley said, laughing as Arabella jumped at the sudden voice. Arabella turned around and glared at the redhead who was leaning on the door " Mr manager, how are the shifts coming along?" she smiled devilishly as she watched Wooley's face drop. 

“Well, you see," he said before Arabella cut him off.

"I've done them; I just need to upload them," she said.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Wooley said. 

"Save the I love yous for your boyfriend, now I'm going to finish the shifts. Are you boys okay for setting up?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Bella, we've got it?" Tup told her.

"Good Comet is going to be here by 9," Arabella says.

Arabella sighed as she opened up the laptop, smiling as she heard Wooley putting some music on. "Why are you here so early?" Wooley asked after switching on the coffee machine.

"Couldn't sleep. I’ve been up since 5." 

"Any reason why?"

Arabella shook her head, noticing that Wooley was still looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why couldn’t you sleep?" 

"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." 

"Fine, I'll let you off just this once" 

"You think I'm lying?" 

"Arabella, I know you like the back of my hand. Also, you’re biting your lip; you only do that when you're lying or nervous," he said.

"I hate you",, Arabella mumbled.

Wooley laughed at that. "You love me."  
"Nah, that's Tup job".

"Did somebody say my name?" Tup asked, walking in. 

"Just a joke. What’s up?" Arabella asked.

"I just wanted you to know we've got no caster sugar." 

"We should've just ordered some. We had a delivery two days ago, didn't we?" Arabella said, looking at Wally, who shook his head.

"Yeah, Com and I put it in the back. Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Wally asked.

" Yeah, but another set of eyes wouldn't hurt". 

Arabella watched as the couple headed towards the backup cupboard. Standing up, she made her way towards the coffee machine and reached for a cup. She suddenly felt shivers down her spine and quickly turned around, facing the door.

It was early in the morning, so the only people who were out were people on their way to work. Arabella’s eyes landed on a figure, and she stared frozen at them as they started walking towards the cafe. They lifted their hand, waving slowly at her.

"Bella?" Tup said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

Arabella smiled. "Yeah, it's nothing. I just thought I saw someone familiar. Did you find the sugar?" 

"Yeah, we did!" 

"That's good," Arabella said, turning around and watching outside: the person was no longer there.

Soon enough, the cafe was ready to open. Arabella smiled as she unlocked the doors and made her way behind the counter with Wooley. "Think Comet will finally admit his feeling?" Wooley asked

"Nope, he just blushes and tries to change the subject," Arabella told him.

The morning went by slowly. Arabella was watching as Wooley served a customer when "Arabella!" voice called.

She looked up to see Comet running in out of breath. "I'm sorry! I overslept and missed my bus!"

"Com, it's fine; it's quiet in here anyway. Take a breath and clock in, okay?"

"Well, look who’s finally here," Wooley said as he handed a coffee over to a customer " did Wolffe fuck you so good that you overslept?". He laughed as Comet's face went bright red.

"I-I", he stuttered out. He turned to look at Arabella, who was trying not to laugh. She caved in as Comet gave her the puppy eyes.

" Wooley, stop teasing him. It doesn't matter why he was late; at least he came".

"Oh, I bet he did, more than once probably", Wooley mumbled so only Arabella and Comet could hear him.

"Ignore him; he's just jealous that you're getting some dick". Arabella said, laughing at Wooley deeply offended face.

"Excuse me! I get plenty of dick! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to get some work done, unlike other people," Wooley mumbles before walking away, leaving Arabella and Comet to look at each other before laughing.

"How is it going with Wolffe? He is not using you, is he.?" She asked.

Arabella watched as Comet sat down. "He isn't. He’s a good guy Bell." 

" That's all I wanted to know. Now go on, get to work," Arabella said, smiling as Comet walked towards Wooley. 

Arabella jumped when her phone went off. She heard the boys laugh at her, rolling her eyes, and she answered her phone.

"Hello Arabella speaking."

" Hi, Arabella, this Rihanna. I'm the manager of Twinkle Toe's day nursery. I'm calling you about your application. Would you be up for an interview with me?"

"Of course," she says, smiling. "When would be the best time for you?" She asked.

"We have an opening for today at 10:35?" Rihanna asked.

Arabella looked at the time 10:00. It would just take 10 minutes to get there. She took a quick look at her outfit. "Sure, 10:35 is fine," she says, standing up.

" Alright, then I'll see you then," Rihanna says.

"Boys," Arabella says, causing Comet and Wooley to look at her.

"We're innocent," Wooley says, holding his hands up.

"I have a job interview so Wooley, you're the manager, I'll stop by after my interview tells Tup I said bye ''.

Arabella stopped outside the nursery. She took a deep breath as she got out. "You can do this," she whispers to herself. She slowly made her way towards the gate; she watched as she noticed a man standing there.

"Excuse me, are you Arabella Larson?" The man asked 

"I am nice to meet you?" 

"Waxer, if you would like to follow me," he says.

Arabella liked Waxer, and he was funny. "How long have you worked here?" She asked 

"4 years," he says, opening the door to the office where the interview was being held. 

"4 Years wow, did you have a job before here? Sorry if I sound rude".

"It's no problem at all. I was in the police force," he says, not noticing Arabella tensing up, "Until I got shot and it put me into early retirement, but I couldn't stay home, so I did the next best thing working with children. What about you?" He asked.

Just as Arabella was about to speak when another voice interrupted her, " Arabella, I see you met Waxer", a female voice says Arabella turned around and stood up ", Rihanna i presume?" She asked.

" I am lovely to meet you, Thank you, Waxer, for keeping her company, but I'll take it from here".

Arabella was confident she got the job; it was coming to an end. "So Arabella, I've been reading your file; however, there something that concerns me", Rihanna says. Arabella sighed. She knew this would come up.

"I understand, but If you read my file, you realised I hadn't had an episode for over a year. If it helps, i will give you my doctors contact details if you would like".

"No, it's fine; before you leave, would you like to take a look around the nursery."

"I would love to".

Arabella smiled as she watched the kids run around her, and she felt someone pulling on her jacket. "Are you an angel?" A boy asked. She was about to reply when another voice joined. "Luke, that is rude. She, not an angel, she a person an angel has wings," she says before looking up. "Sorry about him. He's stupid," the girl says.

"Now that not very nice, is it? We don't call our friends stupid," Arabella says, gently scolding her.

"But he is my brother, and according to my dad, we can call each other names as long as it's not rude or insulting".

"Remind me to talk to your dad when he comes for you, Leia, okay? Come along, Arabella, I would like to introduce you to some of the staff members".

Comet and Wooley 

"So you and Wolffe then?" Wooley says to Comet as he served his last customer, "Are you officially together?" He asked

"I'm not sure", he admits. "We sleep together to go out, but we haven't talked about it."

"Do you want to be official? Are you ready for it?" 

Comet sighted; was he ready? it's been years, and he is healing, and he is in a better mental space. "I am. I'm ready to be in a loving relationship!" He states 

"Good because look who here," Comet turned to see Wolffe walking in.

"Good luck; I'm going to see how Tup is doing," Wooley says.

"The usual Wolffe?" Comet says, getting the cup ready. 

" You know it pup, you on your own?" He asked

"Nar, He in the back with Tup".

Tup.

Tup sighed as he watched Comet interaction with Wolffe well; he assumed it was he smiled as he felt arms around him. "What are you doing?" Wooley mumbles, placing a kiss on Tup’s neck. "Had nothing to do, was going to see if you needed help?" he says. "So is that Wolffe?" He asked 

"Yup" 

"He cute", Tup says 

"But I'm cuter, right?" Wooley asked 

"Hmm, I guess," Tup says, laughing when Wooley gently hit him. "You are wearing your bracelet," Wally says, noticing the blue bracelet. "Let's go to the back", Tup mumbled   
Wally watched as Tup fiddled with the bracelet. "You're afraid of telling them, aren't you, babe? It's Comet and Arabella".

"I know I do want to tell them, but apart of me is scared that they reject me." 

"Tup, It's Arabella and Comet has a sugar daddy/ fuck buddy/ relationship maybe I'm not sure they had the talk and Arabella she pan, she won't give a dam, but I won't push you to tell them. When you're ready, okay?" Wooley says, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you",, Tup mumbles. 

"I know you do".

"WOOLEY", Comet shouts. 

"That's my cue to want to join us?" He asked 

"No thanks, I need to finish these buns." 

"Love you," Wooley says before walking out.

"Love you too",, Tup whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Arabella smiled as she left the nursery; she hoped she had the job. 

"It was a pleasure! I will let you know in a couple of weeks, but all things considered, I think you would be a perfect fit," Rihanna said.

"Thank you! It was lovely meeting you and the children.” Arabella smiled, though it tilted with curiosity when she noticed a note on her car. 

"Take care, Arabella." Rihanna bid her farewell before walking back.

Once she was alone, Arabella took the note off her car.

My dear Ara, you look lovely. Hope your interview went well. The note read.

Ara? She hadn't heard that name since… Nope, probably a different Ara. She tossed the note in a nearby bin before getting into her car and driving off.

The speaker chirped, notifying her of a call. "Incoming call. Tup.”

"Answer,” she directed, speaking once her order went through. “What’s up, Tup?"

"Could you do me a favour, please?" Tup’s voice was clear through the speakers.

"Sure. What’s up."

"I've ordered a book for Comet, and it's arrived,” he explains. “Could you pick it up for me, please?"

"Of course, what is the shop and what book is it?" 

"Harry Potter and the half-blood prince, 1st edition. It’s for his birthday. And the shop is called Bookies."

"Bookies?" Arabella said, laughing.

"I know.” A light chuckle could be heard from him. “But they’re the only book shop who do limited and 1st edition books."

"Relax, I'm on it. I'll get the book, then head over to the cafe."

"Okay, thanks, Ara," Tup said, which caused Arabella to freeze.

"What did you say?" She asked. 

"I said, thank you, Bella.”

"Sorry, I thought- Never mind. See you soon.” Shaken, she quickly ended the call. "Okay, Arabella, breathe. In for four, out for five." She leaned forward and pressed her head on the steering wheel.

She didn't know how long she sat there. It wasn't until there was a knock on her window that she refocused. 

"Excuse me? Miss?" 

Arabella looked up and froze. 

At her door stood an officer. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine,” she answered.

"Are you sure? Because you’ve been sitting here for 15 minutes." 

"15 minutes...? I thought it was only 5 minutes..." she mumbles.

"What’s your name?" The officer asked.

"Arabella. Can I ask yours? And do you have a badge?" She asked. 

"Lieutenant Cody, miss," Cody said as he showed her his badge. "You take care, okay?" 

Arabella smiled as she drove off, then typed in the address Tup gave her once she could. Good. She wasn't far from the cafe.

Time skip

"Excuse me. can I help you?" A lady walked up to her.

Arabella smiled.

"I'm here for a pick-up. It’s Harry Potter and the half-blood prince." 

"Are you Arabella?"

"I am.”

"Great, I'll get it for you. Feel free to look around." 

Arabella watched as the Lady walked into the back. The store was nice and cosy, and there were so many books. She smiled as she picked up a few books.

"If you like romance and mystery, then they're perfect for you," a voice said. Arabella jumped and turned to see a gentleman next to her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." 

"It's fine," she said as she put the books where she found them. The lady from earlier showed back up with the Comet’s book in her hands. She smiled as she saw the woman. 

"Here you go, my dear. Enjoy.”

"Thank you." Arabella turned to talk to the man but stopped when she couldn't see him. She shrugged her shoulders before walking out, but just like earlier, she stopped when she saw a note on her car—another one.

My dear Ara, you look lovely hope your interview went well. Was this the same note from earlier? But she threw it in the bin, didn't she? Arabella sighed and ripped up the message before throwing it away and getting into the car.

Comet

Comet leaned against the counter and sighed as he watched Tup and Wooley. He was jealous of them, yes. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Wolffe. I need time. I want you, but I need time. And Comet was okay with that. They had been talking for 4 months, but only just recently did they start going on dates. And sometimes fucking each other. Was it fucking? Or were they having sex? 

Comet groaned and slammed his head down onto the surface. 

"Please don't bang your head on my counter," Arabella said, smiling as he looked up at her.

"Yes, mum," he mumbled.

"What’s up?" She asked.

Comet pointed behind him, and Arabella looked to see Wooley and Tup laughing.

"Did something happen?" 

"No. Why are they so cute together?" He growled, "They’re fucking perfect." 

"Comet," Arabella said softly. "What happened between you and Wolffe?" 

"Just forget it," he snapped and promptly grabbed his coat. "Off for my dinner." He didn’t wait for her to respond before he was out the door. As he stepped outside, he sighed.

It wasn't fair of him to say that about Wooley and Tup. He just wished Wolffe would be more open with him. Comet wanted him. He knew the age difference didn't help, but he didn't care. All he wanted was his love. 

Comet was so far into his head that he didn't notice the person in front of him. 

"Sorry," he said, not looking at the person. 

"It's fine; I was wondering, do you know where Boo's cafe is?" The person asked.

"Next right, go straight down past WHSmiths. First right, you're there." 

"Thank you," the person said.

Comet smiled as he stopped outside his favourite food stand. 

"Aye, kid. The usual?" The cart’s owner asked.

"You got it, Ben." Comet smiled as Ben got his hot dog ready. 

"So you seeing anyone?" 

"It's complicated. We’re just going slow at the moment.”

"Slow is good, especially after Lisa. So, what's her name?" He asked.

"Wolffe. His name is Wolffe." He watched for Ben's reaction and started to fidget with his hands. This was a bad idea. He was about to walk but stopped when Ben started laughing. 

“That's my boy. Here, you make sure you introduce him to me, alright, kid?" Ben handed him the hotdog with a smile.

"Will do, Ben. I'll see you later."

When Comet returned, he went to find Arabella. 

"I'm sorry," Comet apologised to her. "I'm just annoyed." 

"At Wolffe?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to be with him, but sometimes I feel like I'm just a fling. He keeps saying he wants to take it slow."

"Taking it slow has never been your speciality," Arabella said.

"Exactly any advice?"

"I'm the last person you want to take advice from. Go talk to Wooley and Tup." 

"Maybe later. So tell me, how did your interview go?" He asked.

Tup.

"Arabella’s back," Wooley said. "Does Arabella seem different to you?" 

Tup tilts his head. "Different how?”

"She was here early this morning."

"So? She owned the place and was doing your job, Mr. ‘I'm The Manager’," he said. 

Tup laughed as Wooley slapped him on the arm. "I know, but... Nevermind, it’s nothing." 

"You're scared that it's happening again, aren't you?" Wooley sighed as he looked at Arabella, who was laughing at something Comet said. She looked happy but on edge at the same time. Her eyes kept shifting to focus on something else. 

"I know I'm paranoid, but we didn't see the signs last time before it was too late,” Tup mumbles.

"Babe, I know you’re worried, but you were there, weren't you? They said she was at full health and wasn't showing signs." Wooley tensed as he felt Tup wrap his arms around him, his head rested upon Wooley’s shoulder. "If she is now, she will get help. You know that. But honestly, I think you're just overthinking." The words barely left his mouth before a whine escaped him, and he shivered, a reaction from the kisses Tup started to place up his neck.

"Seriously." Comet appeared next to them, interrupting the short-lived moment.

Tup snorted. "What I can't kiss my boyfriend?" 

"You’re not kissing him; you’re sucking his neck."

"To be fair, I’d rather have him suck my d-" Wooley started but is cut off by Arabella’s laugh.

"Finish that sentence, and you're fired," Arabella chuckled. "Come on now, get some work done. I can't do everything, you know.”

Tup watched as Arabella made her way over to him. "Here you go," she said and handed him a bag. 

“I love you," he smiles a little.

"I know. Sorry about earlier; I was just nervous." 

"It's fine. No worries," Tup said. "Next time, I won't call you Ara".

"You what?" She asked 

"What did I do?" He asked in return, confused.

"You said next time you won't call me Ara." 

"No, I said next time I'll call you Arabella instead of Bella." Tup watched as she stared at him. Maybe Wooley was right. 

She eventually looked away. "It's been a long day. I'm going to go tell the boys goodbye." 

He watched as Arabella walked away and sighed. “Please let Wooley be wrong," he mumbled to himself. Because if Wooley was right, then everything they did for her would go to waste, and they would be back at square one.


End file.
